Soft Sand
by NekoX103
Summary: Ameka runs away from her ruined village and a powerful Shinobi threatens her Life. Gaara saves her life, but will he accept her as a friend or more or will he just kill her?
1. Chapter 1: Saved

Profile:

Name: Ameka Mokema

Age: 17

Village: Waterfall

Techniques: Able to summon snow leopards. Controls water or ice. Mostly fighting with hand-to-hand combat moves.

Weapons: Ice like spears or swords made from water, Kunai (ice or normal), Hands, fist, legs, usually battles with snow leopards using teeth, claws, iron tail using chakra, or iron paws.

Description: long black hair and piercing dark blue eyes. Mostly wears black tank top with short kaki pants with at least 4 pockets. Wears a blue visor with black and red flames on both sides.

This story starts off on Ameka's POV

Chapter 1 'Saved'

I was running through the dark moist forest panting hard with sweat trickling down my neck and back. I've been running for at least 20 minutes. Why I was running? Well a very powerful Uchiha has been after me since he noticed I was the only surviving waterfall Nin. What was his name…Itachi that's it! I've heard many stories about him. Like he killed his whole clan before only leaving one to survive. His name was Sasuke. I've met him before. He's stubborn and quite but pretty strong. Anyways that sound ninja Orochimaru was the one who sent Itachi on me. I'd hate to face both of them, but I would probably have to face one of them. Escaping would be impossible. Well anyways I was pretty much running for my life literality. It was very dark outside and raining. I didn't have enough time to summon my snow leopards, let alone I didn't have enough energy. I only use one for traveling and I use three for battle. The one that I use for travel is the one I'm closes to. His name is Phoenix. I call him that because he leaves a trail of fire when he's running from something (not really duh). While I was running it started to hail. My foot slipped on a rock and fell to the ground with a hard thump cut my risk on a sharp rock. there was a huge gash on my right arm. I flinched at the pain and grabbed my arm. I felt a presence behind me and I knew who it was. I slowly turned my hard to look at a pair of red eyes. I was very scared at the moment. He smirked and grabbed my neck and pushed me against a tree. I chocked and tried to get out of his grip, but he used a jutsu so I couldn't move. He pulled out a kunai and put it up to my heart with point of kunai on my skin. Tears started streaming down my face. I heard him chuckle.

"You won't be running any more from me little girl," he said darkly.

He was just about to stab through my skin into my heart ending my life until wet sand threw him off but the sand was pretty much almost like mud. I fell to ground on my butt. My arm started hurting even more I grab my arm as blood was flowing out. Itachi wasn't in site anymore but then someone else was. I looked up to see a dark red headed guy maybe about 1 year older then me. He was looking at me with just a plan stare with no emotions or something like that, damn I don't know how to explain it, it was just a scary look okay, geez. He had a huge gourd on his back. Then I realized it! He was the Kazekage of the sand. I almost choked. I stood up quickly and bowed to him.

"T-thank you Kazekage-sama," I stuttered.

"Why are you here," he asked in a cold tone.

I flinched at the tone. "W-well… I… my," I didn't know how to say it. I could only remember the dead people and the smell of blood and it was disgusting. I fell on my knees and small tears started forming slowly in my eyes. After a few seconds or so I was crying.

"Well," he snapped.

"M-my my village was d-destroyed bye Orochimaru and I-Itachi Uchiha. I really need help Kazekage-sama please," I explained to the red headed demon.

I knew about the demon in him and I knew he was probably going to kill me anyways. Then I heard him sigh with a slight growl afterwards. He bent down at my level.

"Give me your arm," He snapped. I kind of flinched but pulled out my arm in front of him. He looked at my arm. He grabbed a piece of cloth and tied it around my gash. He wasn't going easy on me and it hurt when he put the bandages on. "That's very deep. When we get to the village, we better put something better on it," He growled. "Get up now." I stood up. "Follow," is all he said. We started walking through the forest. Soon we got to the entrance of the village and we walked in. The guards greeted the Kazekage as we walked in. We walked through the village. Nobody was out and the streets were empty. I gasped as we walked past some trees. I could see between the trees. There was the desert. The moon glowed on the glimmering sand.

"Wow, The desert is so beautiful," I gasped.

"Hmph," he grunted.

"I never really got to know your name," I said.

"First tell me yours," he said.

"O-ok. My name is Ameka Mokema sir," I said.

"Gaara Sabaku, Kazekage of the sand which I'm sure you noticed," he said in a cold tone.

"Pleasure to meet you Gaara-sama," I said smiling at him.

"Whatever," he said.

"Your village is beautiful," I said walking up beside him.

He just looked at me puzzled, kind of like a questioning look. He had stopped walking. "You are not afraid?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"I don't care about that stupid Shakaku as long as you don't kill me," I said laughing. He glared at me and I laughed nervously. "I've met a boy with a demon in him too. What was his name again, hmm, Naruto that's it. He's a nice boy," I said. Hn was all he could say. We started walking again. Now that we were in lights I could see him a lot better. I saw that he had a love symbol on his forehead. His hair was kind of sandy and he wore a Kazekage outfit. He had black tracing his eyes. The gourd on his back that I noticed was made out of sand. I could tell he was 18. I had to say he was kind of cute. Soon he noticed that I kept on looking at him.

"Please stop looking at me," he said quietly.

"S-sorry about that Gaara-sama," I said.

"Don't apologize it's stupid," he said.

"U-uh ok," I said kind of confused. 'What a strange guy.' I thought. Soon we got to a huge tower. Gaara walked up to the door and opened it. I followed him in. Two older people greeted him. One was a girl with long blond hair, tied up on the sides. The other was a guy and he kind of looked like a cat.

"Gaara were have you been," asked the girl.

"None of your business. Just get something on this girls arm and get her a guessed room. She'll be living here in the sand now," Gaara said.

"Wow, since when did you started bringing home girls," asked the guy chuckling.

"Shut up and do as I say. I want her in my office by 10:00am tomorrow," he snapped.

"All right mister grumpy," said the girl sticking her tongue out at him.

"Next time you stick out your tongue at me your dead. You know I can and I will kill you when ever I want," He said darkly. And with that he disappeared up the stairs. I gave the two a puzzled look.

"Ok little girl what's your name, mine is Temari and that dumbass over there is Kankorou," she said.

"HEY," yelled Kankurou.

"Um my name is Ameka Mokema. Please to meet you," I said smiling.

"Ok then, Lets get something on your arm, then I'll show you your room," Temari said.

"Okay, thank you," I said looking at my injured arm. Temari got some ointment and some and new bandages on my arm. She showed my room and she let me borrow some of her pajamas for the night. I thanked her and she and Kankurou left me to sleep. I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes. I soon drifted into a light sleep.

Temari's POV

Kankurou and I were in the living room sitting on the cough watching some TV since we couldn't find anything else to do. That's when I was beginning to wonder about Gaara. "Hey Kankurou," I said getting his attention.

"Yeah," he asked.

"You think Gaara's is ok. There's something weird about him now," I said starting off.

"Yeah like he comes home with a hot chick that is weird," he chuckled. I glared at him and punched him in the face.

"Ok, ok," he said putting his hands up for defense.

"What I meant is that the girl is still alive for some reason. You know Gaara, he never helps anyone. She would have been dead the second she looked at him," I explained.

"You're right. I'm going to talk to him. Wish the best for me and hope I don't die," he said getting up rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah sure, just don't die. I wouldn't know how to deal with that brat if you were gone," I said chuckling.

Kankurou's POV

I walked up stairs and faced a certain door. I knocked lightly… No answer, I knocked a little harder… Still no answer. Then I starting banging on the door.

"WHAT," yelled Gaara from inside.

I tried to open the door but found it to be locked. I growled. 'Why does he even lock his door?' I wondered. "LET ME IN," I yelled through the door.

"NO," he yelled.

"DON'T MAKE ME BREAK IT DOWN," I yelled in frustration.

"I'LL KILL YOU KANKUROU," he threatened. I growled.

"WE JUST NEED TO TALK," I said anger raging in me.

"FINE," He yelled. I heard the door unlock and I opened it. I walked inside and saw him giving me a deadly glare. I smirked to myself and walked up to him.

"Hmm, as I recall you kill anyone who gets in your way. And you hate helping people," I said crossing my arms around my chest.

"What the hell are going at," he asked very angry.

"Hmm, that girl. It seems she is still alive. I wonder why. Is my little baby bro going soft on us now, or is he falling for such a hot chick that's way out of your league," I asked sarcastically. He stood up and glared at me. His fists were clenched in his hands.

"What the hell are you talking about? You know I can't love. And bet on this, I will kill her if she gets on my nerves or anything that upsets me. I had to save her ass from that dumb Uchiha. I just didn't want to kill her yet. You got it? You ask me one more question your dead," He snapped at me.

"U-uh ok Gaara, calm down. I was only joking," I said frightened by his anger.

"Whatever. Now GET OUT," he yelled frantically. I cowered in fear and crawled out of his room. I wiped some sweat from my forehead.

'_Geez. He sure is in a bad mood.'_ I thought.

Gaara's POV

'_Damn Kankurou. Who does he think he is? To tell the truth I don't even know why I saved that pathetic girl. But there is something strange about her. I sensed that demon chakra from her.'_ I thought.

'_**Maybe you just wanted her for yourself. You know, to get all inside her and fell the joy and pleasure. To just rip off all her clothes and taste her. Then kill her!!'**_ Shakaku said smirking evilly.

'_That's disgusting'_ I thought feeling sick to my stomach of what he just said.

'_**You know I'm right. We all have hormones you know. Haha.'**_ Shakaku chuckled very evilly.

I growled_. 'Just shut up. I don't want to hear any more of your nasty comments._' I yelled at Shakaku. Temari walked passed the door and saw me. She walked in with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you ok Gaara? You look very sick," she asked.

"I'm not sick. The only sick one here is the perverted bastard Shakaku," I explained leaning against the wall.

Temari went wide eye. "Ew, what was it about this time," she asked.

"Nothing. Go away," I said bluntly.

"Whatever," she mumbled to her self while walking away. I walked up to my bed wondering why I even have one. Why did I save the girl? I still wondered about that demon Chakra I sensed from her. I pushed the thought away and went over to my window and jumped on to the roof. I sat there looking at the dull sky. The moon was very bright. Then I saw a light flicker on from one of the bedrooms in my house. I walked to the edge of the roof and bent down using my chakra so I can hang off the edge. I saw that one girl sitting on the side of her bed. Then I started to remember the things Shakaku said. I couldn't believe I'm saying this but we all do have hormones but I would never do anything to a girl like that. I saw that she was panting hard and there was sweat. Then she started singing softly to herself.

_Mr. sandman… bring me a dream… make him the cutest that I ever seen…_

_Give him two lips, like roses and clovers… and tell him his lonesome nights are over, _

She stopped after that and sighed.

"That song matches Gaara so perfectly," she said to herself smiling. Then her smile faded. "To bad, he might kill me before tomorrow night. I wish he wouldn't hate me so much." I was puzzled by the words she just said.

'_What the hell does that mean? Sand… Man?'_ I thought.

'_**You could always just ask her you self.'**_Shakaku yawned.

'_Hn,'_ Is all I said to Shakaku.

Ameka's POV

I still sat on my bed. Gaara would be perfect for a sandman. I closed my eyes and stood up. I opened them and then saw Gaara staring at me. I screamed fell backwards on my bed. I noticed that he was on my ceiling upside down!

"G-Gaara… Kazekage sir. W-why are you here," I asked nervously.

"What's a sandman," he simply asked.

I froze and then started chuckling. "So you heard me huh," I asked laughing.

"Stop laughing it's annoying. What's a Sandman," He asked again getting irritated.

"Alright I'll tell you," I said slightly chuckling.

I sat on my bed. Gaara came down from the ceiling and sat next to me, which was very strange.

"Ok, you see. The sandman is a magical guy who controls sand. Usually when you have nightmares you wake up and sometimes wish the sandman to bring you a dream. The song is part of wishing to him. Sometimes you want to dream about him or others. It's really simple and it always worked for me. But I never really dreamed about someone. I just have those normal dreams… well, about me!" I said smiling at Gaara.

"How is that so much like me," he asked.

"Um, well there's the sand part. The sandman never sleeps too!" I said.

"Hmm, there's something weird when you sang the song. You were talking about me weren't you," he said.

I froze. 'He can't find out I like him. He'll kill me.' I thought.

"Well," he said.

"U-uh well um you see when I was signing the song I had a nightmare so I was just wishing to the sandman and well I um just said that it matched you I wasn't r-really talking about you heh," I said very nervously.

"Liar," he said simply. "And who said I ever hated you."

'Dammit now he's going to kill me.' I thought as I started to shiver

"I'm not going to kill you, calm down," he said quietly. I looked at him. He was just staring at the floor. I stopped shivering and realized there was an awkward silence. Then I felt something wrap around my feet. I looked down to see sand covering my feet. I panicked and stood up trying to get out of the grip. I looked up and I was face to face with Gaara.

"G-Gaara what are you doing, that hurts. Please let go," I said shaking. He only stared into my eyes. He saw the fear and smirked. The sand started to crawl up my leg. He tightened the grip and it hurt. It felt like tiny needles were stabbing into my leg. I flinched at the pain.

"Please Gaara stop," I said still trying to get out of his grip.

"There's demon chakra coming off you. Explain now," he demanded.

"Gaara," I said quietly before blacking out.

Gaara's POV

I loosened the sand on her after she blacked out on me. _'**Fuck her now. Come on.' **_Shakaku screamed in my head.

'_Shut up.'_ I said.

I looked at the girl with a puzzled look on my face. Why was she so nice to me? I picked her up and set her in her bed. I stared at her. She was quite good looking. I looked at her legs. I saw a small gash on her left leg. Maybe I went on her to hard. I took out some bandages and wrapped it around her leg. Why was I so nice? Then I heard a voice.

"Gaara…" she muttered. I looked at her. She was dreaming… about me?

'**_You know she wants you! Fuck her now while you have the chance.'_** Yelled Shakaku.

I could tell Shakaku was getting restless. 'Shut up I'm not going to do anything to her.' I yelled at Shakaku.

'**_Fine then I'll just have to make you do it. I can easily overpower your body.'_** Shakaku chuckled.

'_You wouldn't waste your chakra on such a stupid thing on having sex with a sleeping girl.'_ I said to Shakaku.

'**_I can and I will.'_** Shakaku said darkly.

He was very serious as I felt the power coming from him. I had to get out of her room fast before he could do anything thing. I used my chakra to push him away just in time so I can go back on the roof. When I got up there I panted. That was very close.

'**_God damn it Gaara. You had to ruin all the fun. You watch it I will get that girl.' _**Shakaku said.

'_You won't lay a hand on her.'_ I growled at Shakaku.

Shakaku chuckled**_. 'Seems you have some feelings over her.'_** Shakaku said.

'_I don't like her and I don't hate her. She's not my friend and she'll never be one.'_ I yelled at Shakaku.

Shakaku didn't say anything for the rest of the night. I sat on the roof looking at the stars. I clutched my chest where my heart was and winced in pain. For some I was changing and it was because of the girl. I sighed and took my gourd off letting it roll by my side. I lay down on the roof letting my hands go underneath my head resting it. I closed my eyes and started to meditate for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Jenkai

Chapter 2 'Jenkai'

Ameka's POV

I groaned as I felt the hot rays of the sun on my face. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up on my bed. I remembered what happened last night. Gaara had sensed my demon chakra. I sighed and got out of my bed and stood up. I looked over to my digital clock. It said 10:46am. I knew I had to tell Gaara soon or he'll probably kill me. I walked over to my door and unlocked it. I walked out of my room closing the door behind me. I turned my head left to see if anyone was there. Then I turned my head to the right and Gaara was only a few inches away from my face. "Holy shit! Gaara! You scared the crap out of me," I said backing away from him so our faces weren't so close. He glared at me.

"Do you have anything to say about the demon chakra," he demanded.

"Well I…sigh. Can you meet me up on the roof at 12:00pm," I asked. Gaara just nodded his head.

"You better have a good explanation." And with that Gaara disappeared.

'_Oh crap what am I going to do.'_ I thought.

'_**May I speak now?'**_Said a voice in my head.

I sighed. _'I actually almost forgot about you. Heh, sorry bout that Jenkai.'_ I replayed to the voice.

'**_Hey, you know Gaara isn't a bad guy. And that demon he's got… Shakaku is his name right.'_** She asked. (Yes it's a girl).

'_Yeah that's his name… I think.'_ I said to Jenkai.

'**_Ahh, who cares. Shakaku is one good looking raccoon.'_ **Jenkai said.

'_EW! That thing is so weird.'_ I said.

'**_Alright then, Gaara is one hot sandman!'_ **she said.

"_Gaara is pretty attractive."_

'**_Haha. You just said that out loud you know.' _**Jenkai said chuckling.

"So my bro is attractive to you, huh," said a female's voice from my left. I turned around and saw Temari smirking at me.

"I didn't mean that… well I meant that, h-he has attractive skills, yeah that's it," I said giving her a cheesy smile.

'**_How are skills attractive?'_** Jenkai asked.

'_Shut up.'_ I snapped at the black dragon.

"Riight. Anyways, Gaara wanted me to give you your new clothes and a new headband," Temari said handing me a bran new headband and a new pair of clothes.

"Thanks," I said before walking in my room. I closed the door and locked it. I started stripping my clothes and my old headband off. I picked up the new shirt and put it on. It was a black tank top and had two kunai crossing each other on the front. Then I put my new long black pants on. I took my old bag with kunai in them and strapped it on my waist. Then I took my sandals and put them on. I put my dirty clothes in the hamper next to my bed. I went to my door and unlocked it and opened it. I went to the bathroom next door to get new pair of bandages on for my arm. After I was down with that I headed down stairs to the kitchen where Temari and Kankurou was.

"Hey sleepy head," Kankurou greeted me.

"Hey batman," I mimicked his tone of voice. Temari laughed at this and I slightly chuckled.

"What did you say punk?" he growled.

"I was a joke Kankurou settle down," I said laughing.

"Breakfast is ready. Kankurou go get Gaara," Temari said.

"Oh, hell no. He almost killed me last night you go get him," He said waving his hands in front of him.

"Hah, yeah right. Hey Ameka," Temari said facing.

"Yeah," I asked.

"Can you do me a favor and go get Gaara. He's on the roof," Temari said cheerfully.

"Uh sure," I said. I walked to the front door and opened it. I put chakra down on my feet and jumped up to the roof. It took a few seconds but I got to the top. I saw Gaara sitting on the top with his gourd beside him. I walked up to him. I knew he sensed me but he didn't move or look at me. I sat down beside him.

"Uh, Gaara Temari wanted me to get you. Breakfast is ready," I said looking at him. He still didn't move or look at me.

"I'm not hungry," he said bluntly.

"Oh, ok," I said getting up.

"Tell me now," he said.

"Huh," I said.

"About the demon chakra," he said.

"Oh uh, right," I said nervously. I sat down again next to him. He looked at me. "Well," I started. "You see, when I was born I had a demon in me. I don't know how it was brought into me. It's a powerful Black dragon and it's able to control water and ice. Her name is Jenkai. She's mostly me and I can easily transform my body into the shape of the dragon or just become the dragon. I can use ice and water powers too. But when I get hurt she gets hurt or the other way around."

"I see," He nodded his head. "But why didn't you use your powers against the Uchiha."

"I couldn't. There was a technique Itachi used against me. It's a very rare jutsu. I don't know the name of it but I do know it takes haft your chakra. What it does is it reducing my chakra very much and weakens the inner demon by very much. I didn't have enough energy to face him," I explained.

"What would you have tried if I didn't come," he asked with slight interest.

"I would of let him kill me. It wouldn't matter anyways if I lived or not. Nobody loved me. I've heard the story about you. I'm sorry what happened," I said looking at Gaara with sad eyes. I saw Gaara just looked to the sky. I looked into his eyes. They were filled with sorrow and emptiness.

"You should probably go. I might be down in a minute or so," he said. I nodded my head and stood up. I jumped off the roof and landed on my feet lightly. I went inside to the kitchen.

"Hey you came back in one piece," said Temari smiling. I glared at her.

"Gaara isn't evil you know," I snapped at Temari.

"S-Sorry," She slightly flinched.

"He said he might be down in a minute or so," I said sitting at the table.

"Alright," Temari said as she handed me a plate of bacon and eggs.

Gaara's POV

'**_Hey, what's your problem. You have feelings for her don't you.'_** Shakaku said.

'_Shut up. It's nothing you would care about.'_ I snapped at Shakaku.

'**_Geez, you sure are grumpy. I feel hurt.'_** Shakaku pouted. I ignored the demon and thought of what Ameka said. She felt sorry for me. But nobody should care, nobody. I got up and took the gourd and strapped it to my back and jumped in front of our door. I walked inside the kitchen where Ameka, Kankurou, and Temari were eating. I took a seat next to Kankurou and found a plate with bacon and eggs on it.

Ameka's POV

"Hey, Maybe we should start training Ameka if she's going to be part of the village now," suggested Kankurou.

"Good idea. We should see how good she is," Temari said with a smile. "What do you think Gaara?"

"It's fine with me," he said bluntly. "What are your skills?"

"Uh, well ice and water," I said quietly.

"You should be easy to take down,' said Kankurou.

"Hmph. You don't know me," I said smirking at Kankurou.

"Ameka, you will be able to fight every one of us," Gaara said.

"Alright I'm ready for all you," I said picking up my plate and walking over to the sink to rinse it. After we were all down eating we went outside to an open space. I faced Temari first. I jumped up in the air and threw some kunai at her and then disappeared behind her not caring if the kunai hit her or not. While she blocked the kunai I kicked her in the back and she fell forward. Then I quickly formed some hands sings and three snow leopards appeared surrounding her. I kept the leopards in their position and jumped up while signaling one of the leopards to attack. While that distracted Temari, I came down and hit her in the head knocking her out. Kankurou was shocked and Gaara just stood there like nothing happened. "She'll be ok," I said. I took two leopards away and kept one out. I put Temari on the leopards back and he carried her over to Gaara and Kankurou and set her down beside them.

"This is phoenix," I explained.

"He's my only friend so far and he helps me in battle," I said stroking Phoenix on the head.

"Well I guess I have to fight you," said Kankurou smiling.

"That should be easy," I said smirking. I started charging at Kankurou, but was stopped when someone or something wrapped me in a tight grip. I turned around and saw a scaring looking puppet behind me. Kankurou stepped up to me and faced me. I performed a few jutsu and escaped from the grip of the puppet. Then I appeared behind Kankurou and used thousand years of pain on him. He yelped and flew up. I ran at the lifeless doll and punched its head off. Kankurou came down at me and kicked me from behind. I used a few hand signs and summoned my leopards again. They leaped at Kankurou and held him to the ground. I walked over and saw him on the

ground glaring at me. I smirked. "I win," I said simply. I told my leopards to let go and they disappeared. Kankurou went to pick up crow and limped towards Gaara and the unconscious Temari. Gaara then stepped up. I now had to face him. I was kind of tired from the other battles. So Gaara would be pretty hard. I pulled out three shurikans, ready for whatever he had to kill me or just beat me to a pulp.

**Hi people! I have school and stuff so you might need to wait a while for each chapter. This one was kind of short. Review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pain From the Past

Chapter 3 'Pain from the Past'

I pulled out three shurikuns and faced Gaara. I smirked and made some hand signs and a clone appeared behind Gaara. I threw my shurikuns at him and my clone attacked from behind. Gaara's sand sheild came up and blocked my shurikuns and he kicked behind destroying my clone. I cursed and charged at him, but I couldn't move. I looked down and saw that Gaara had glued my legs to the ground with his sand.

"Dammit," I yelled.

I performed some more hand signs and my legs turned to water. I jumped out of Gaara's grip and my legs went back to normal. Gaara's sand followed and caught me in mid-air again. He threw me towards Kankurou and I crashed into him. He broke my fall, but I knocked him out. I slowly got up and summoned my snow leopards. Only one got through Gaara's shield and he flew towards me. Gaara fell right on top of me and my leopards went away. Gaara just stared at me. I tried kicking him off but I couldn't because he kept me on the ground with his sand. I growled.

"Get off,' I snapped trying to get him off again.

He lowered his head and whispered something in my ear.

"I win," he whispered before getting off.

I got up as well and glared at Gaara.

"What the hell was that for," I snapped at Gaara.

"I wanted to make it interesting," he said simply.

"And what's that suppose to mean," I huffed.

He ignored me and walked up to the still-unconscious Kankurou and Temari.

"Help me take these two home," he demanded.

"Whatever," I muttered.

Gaara took Kankurou with his sand and I flung Temari over my shoulders. Gaara started walking towards the house and I ran to catch up with him. I looked at him. his eyes were so lonely, but beautiful. My eyes were also as lonely as his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari and Kankurou woke up around 4:00pm. Later that night around 9:00pm we ate dinner that Temari made. I took a shower after dinner and then dressed into some clothes that Temari got me. I went into my room and looked at that clock. It said 10:31pm. I went down stairs to find Kankurou and Temari sleeping on the couch with the T.V still on. I turned off the T.V and covered the two sleeping Sand Shinobi. Gaara was nowhere to be found in the house. I went up to my room and opened up the window and slowly went on the roof. I saw Gaara sitting on the roof. His eyes were closed and his gourd rested beside him. He didn't notice me come up so I slowly walked up to him. His blood red hair was very sloppy. I decided to tuck it behind his ears. I slowly raised my hand and then very carefully tuck the hair behind his ears. His eyes snapped opened and he quickly grabbed my wrist. I gasped and tried to get out of his grip. He glared at me and tightened his grip. I yelp.

"What do you think you're doing," he snapped.

"I'm sorry Gaara! I just-."

"-Don't ever touch me when I'm meditating," he snapped.

"S-sorry Gaara. Can you please let go? You're hurting my wrist," I asked.

Gaara quickly let go and looked down. "Sorry," he mumbled. Did he just apologize to me? I know that Gaara isn't pure evil, but him saying sorry isn't his nature. He hurts people for a living. I pushed it away and slowly sat down beside him.

"Don't apologize. I should be. You were just startled," I explained looking at the bright full moon. Gaara looked at me.

"Why are you out here. You know it's dangerous to be around me with a full moon," he explained.

"I didn't know where you were so I wanted to see if you were okay. I guess I was worried about you," I said shyly smiling.

"Worried?" Gaara was confused. "You were worried?"

"Well, yeah. You're to lonely Gaara," I explained. I lightly touched his hand. He slightly grunted. I felt his whole arm tensed. He looked at me. It wasn't a glare it was a confused look. He was sad, and lonely. I noticed our faces were closer than before. I could feel his hot breathe on my face. Slowly I inched closer to his face. Then I brushed my lips against his. He didn't move. I slowly pulled away. Gaara was very stunned at the time. I smiled and giggled.

"W-what was t-that," he stuttered.

"It's called a kiss," I said sarcastically. "It was a friendly kiss."

"But why," he asked confused.

"I wanted to make it interesting," I said simply in a mocking tone like his. Gaara growled. I started laughing.

"Stop laughing," he growled.

I just laughed harder. Gaara narrowed his eyes at me.

"Sorry it's just you're… never mind. When you kiss someone that means you care for him or her. It's a sign of affection," I explained. "It's like love."

"Love?" Gaara repeated.

"Love is more complicated. I'll try to explain it as well as I can. Holding hands, hugging, and kissing are sings of love. It means you care for someone that is very important to you. There is one more thing you do in love... but I prefer not to s-say," I explained.

"Could you... show me," he asked.

"Hell no!" I snapped. Gaara slightly flinched.

"S-sorry. It's just I don't like it at all," I sighed.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Uh... O... Kay," I hesitated. I leaned over and whispered something in his ear. His eyes slightly widened a little. I was blushing a little. "You see," I said slightly smiling.

"But why do you make a big deal out of it," he asked.

I froze looking at the tiles on the roof. I really didn't want to tell Gaara.

**_'Oh dear.'_ **Jenkai said.

"Ameka? You ok?" I heard him say. I snapped out of my thoughts. I sighed and gave him a saddened look.

"Well... I w-was 9 when _it _happened. I-I didn't know what to d-do," I choked.

"Ameka, what is it?" Gaara asked with concern in his tone.

"It happened so fast. That man. No one did anything about it. I was so scared," I said as tears started to well up in my eyes. "He... h-he r-rapped me." At this time I snapped and broke into tears.

"He hurt me for life," I cried. "I don't want it to happen again."

"Ameka, I'm sorry," Gaara said. "I understand you were afraid. I'm s-sorry for what I did earlier if that scared you."

"Thank you Gaara," I said as I buried my face into his chest and cried. Gaara didn't do anything for a few seconds but then he wrapped his hands around me. I cried for a few minutes. I stopped but I was still wet from the tears. Gaara still held me. I looked up at him. He was looking at me... and smiling! I closed my eyes and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much, Gaara. You're a good friend," I whispered in his ear.

"Your welcome Ameka," He said. I lost track of time and fell asleep in his arms.

Gaara's P.O.V

I looked down at the sleeping Ameka. I cursed. What was happening to me?

**_'You can either rape her, kill her, or both.'_** Shakaku said. At the word rape, I snapped. I was fed up with the damn demon.

'_Why the hell are you always thinking or death or sex? What the fuck is your damn problem. Why can't you ever help me or something.'_ I yelled at the demon. That got Shakaku and he didn't talk, but I swear I heard him mutter "sorry." I stood up with Ameka in my hands. I picked up my gourd and strapped it on my back. Then I jumped of the roof into Ameka's room. I slowly set Ameka on her bed. I covered her with some blankets so she wouldn't get cold. I then stared at her.

_'She looks so peaceful sleeping, kind of cute.'_ I smirked to myself. I moved my hand up to her cheek and lightly touched it. Then I quickly removed it. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I whispered before disappearing in a swirl of sand.


	4. Chapter 4: Is He Good Or Bad

Chapter 4 'Is He Good or Bad?'

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. I looked at the clock and groaned. It said 3:45am. I got out of my bed and went over to my window. I didn't feel like sleeping and opened my window. I jumped out onto the streets of Suna. I felt two cold eyes Bare into my back. I felt a shock go threw my body and I collapsed. I could move quickly but only very slowly. I slowly look up and saw two men starring at me and smirking. One was holding a stun gun that is very strong against ninja.

Gaara's POV

I followed Ameka into the streets of Suna. Then I lost her. I started walking slowly through the streets and I was thinking about things. I was interrupted by Shakaku's continuous laughs.

'_What is your problem?'_ I snapped at the demon.

'**_Blood! I smell blood!'_ **he smirked.

I smelt the blood and saw a small trail of blood. I slowly walked over to the trail and bent down to examine the blood. I smudged my fingers into the blood and brought it up to my nose. My blood ran cold. _Ameka_! I quickly followed the trail of blood. It brought me to a wall of Suna. I jumped over the wall and it brought me to a small forest. I quickly sensed her chakra and then there was two other. I hid my chakra and slowly started going to the chakra.

Ameka's P.O.V

"Let me go," I yelled as I tried to get out the rope that tied me to a tree. It wasn't an ordinary rope. It sucks the chakra out of a ninja quickly. I looked up at the two men. They were both wearing large hats so I couldn't see their faces. One of the guys were shorter than the other and he seemed oddly fimilar. The shortest guy grabbed his hat and threw it off. I gasped. "I-Itachi," I squeaked. He signaled the other guy to do something. The tallest guy had a large sword wrapped in cloth. He ripped the cloth and the sword didn't really look like a sword. It was like it was made of scales or teeth. He came closer to me and lifted his sword. I closed my eyes tightly. I waited for the blow but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw sand! I looked over to my right and saw Gaara! "Gaara," I gasped. He bent down next to me and untied me. I tried to stand up but fell. Gaara caught me. I lost a lot of chakra and could barley stand. I could only keep my self barley moving and awake. I smiled weakly at Gaara. He slightly smiled.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I just lost a lot of chakra," I explained.

"I'll take care of these guys. You just rest," He said softly.

"But Gaara, I want to help. These guys are way to strong for you," I said trying to stand. Gaara pulled me back down into his chest. He shook his head no.

"Please. I don't want you to get hurt," He said.

I gave him a sad smile and nodded. I hugged him.

"Thank you Gaara," I whispered in his ear. He set me down against the tree and I grabbed his arm.

"Please be careful Gaara. I-I don't want to lose.. _You_," I explained. I let of his arm and he nodded his head. He stepped up to Itachi and the other guy. I was very worried about Gaara right now. _'I hope he'll be ok.'_ I thought sadly.

'**_It's all right girl. If you believe then we can win against these guys.' _**Jenkai said.

'_What do you mean we?'_ I asked.

'**_Just use your heart. I know you have one.'_ **She said.I looked down at the ground.

'_But what if he dies. I really don't want to lose him, I...,'_ I couldn't finish my sentence.

'**_You love him, don't you?'_ **She asked.

'_Yeah… I do love him.'_ I said. "Please be ok," I whispered to myself. The fight seemed like for hours. Gaara was slightly in the lead at first but used up a lot of chakra. My chakra was slowly growing back. I was now standing up leaning against the tree to keep my balance. During the fight the other guy's hat was knocked off revealing Kisame. I really hated that guy. Gaara was falling behind quickly. My heart was now beating twice as fast from before. Gaara was on his knees and panting. Tears started welling up in my eyes. Itachi charged from the back and Kisame from the front. Gaara tried to block Itachi from behind but was hit in the chest from Kisame's sword and sent him flying from the two. "Gaara," I screamed. I ran over to him, tears in my eyes, heart pumping. I bent down next to him. I looked at his wound. It was pretty bad. Blood oozed from the wound. I put my hand on his wound. He grunted.

"Don't heal it," He coughed.

"G-Gaara stop fighting. You'll lose," I said lifting my hand from the wound.

Gaara tried to get up but fell back down. Tears started falling from my cheek onto Gaara.

"Y-Your crying," He choked.

"Well duh! I don't want you to die! I don't know what I would do if you go," I cried. "Gaara, no matter how many times you say that you are a monster, in my heart you'll never be a monster."

"W-Why Ameka…?" Gaara couldn't say anything else. Gaara blacked out. I started crying.

"Gaara please don't go," I cried. "I love you." Sadness and Anger raged through my body. I turned my head to Itachi and Kisame. I stood up. I felt a strong amount of chakra shoot up my body. Jenkai was roaring like crazy. I deep rumbling sound came from the back of my throat. I didn't feel weak anymore. I slowly stepped forward and they backed up a little. "How could you," I snapped. My eyes flashed red. I was at my peak. Slowly black covered my body. My eyes turned bright red with yellow outlining the red in my eyes. I growled. Jenkai slowly tried to come out…

**This was short for a reason! I just wanted to kill you guys with this cliffhanger! Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha cough Hahahahahah! **


	5. Chapter 5: Releasing The Demon

Chapter 5 'Releasing the Demon'

My eyes glowed yellow and my normal teeth were stretching and becoming large fangs. Scales started poking out of my skin, ripping through the fabric of my shirt. My nails extended and became claws. Slowly a black scaly tail emerged from behind and slammed into the ground leaving a hole. I crawled to the floor of the forest and horns started growing on the back of my neck and back. Itachi and Kisame slowly stepped back with their eyes wide. Large wings sprouted from my back and flew open. I growled and began charging at them. Kisame jumped up and Itachi jumped sideways. I went after Kisame first and flew up grabbing his legs with my claws. He gasped as I brought him down. I slammed him into the ground and blew fire at him, but I missed and Itachi pounced on me using the chidori. It barley went through my scales not even leaving a mark on me. I roared and quickly turned around and glared at Itachi with fury burning in my eyes. I started performing some hand signs and spit fireballs out at him. I caught his leg and he fell limp. I stomped over to him and raised my claws ready to strike him with a powerful attack. His eyes widened in fear and he began crawling away. Kisame jumped on my back and thrust his sword on my back. It didn't harm me and I threw him off my back and jumped on him. I grabbed him with my claws and pinned him down to the ground. He struggled and tried to get away from my grip. I threw up my claw quickly and striked him. Blood splattered on the ground and I glared at the Kisame. He was dead and then I turned around towards Itachi. Then all of a sudden I fell limp and fell to the ground. I was turning back to my human form to quickly.

'_No! Not now! I have to defeat him. He hurt Gaara.' _I screamed in my mind.

Slowly the scales disappeared and my tail and wings disappeared as well. I went back to my human form. I looked up and saw Itachi limping towards me with a chidori ready in his hands. I looked down and tried to get up. I just fell back to the ground. Tears started forming in my eyes. I slowly looked up to see Itachi glaring at me. Tears started streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry Gaara… I couldn't do it on my own," I said quietly. I knew Itachi heard me and saw that his expression had changed. The chidori slowly went away and his arm when limp. He slowly turned around. And muttered something that I couldn't hear. He turned his head back to me and it started pouring down rain.

"I'm sorry… for destroying your village," he said. And with that he disappeared. I slowly got up and inched towards Gaara. I looked down at him and fell to my knees. I put my hand on his heart. He was breathing but barley.

"Gaara I…" I couldn't say another word and blacked out.

Gaara's P.O.V (Yah!! He must be alive!)

_I couldn't see anything but black as I stood feeling empty. Slowly I noticed that a white figured had appeared in front of me. It was a woman in a white dress that seemed strongly fimilar. I narrowed my eyes at her. This must be a dream. "Gaara, Someone needs your help. She's waiting," She said quietly._

"_What! But who, There is no one who would want to help me," I snapped._

"_That is where you are wrong. Gaara you are loved and please remember that," she said placing a hand over her heart. I was very confused and watched her disappeared. _

"_No! Wait! What do you mean," I yelled._

My eyes snapped opened and then I quickly closed them as rained poured onto my body. I felt something on my chest and turned my head to see what it was. I gasped as I saw Ameka and her hand on my heart. I blushed and quickly looked away as I noticed that she had no clothes on. Then something else caught my attention. The wound on my chest was gone. I slowly pushed Ameka's hand off my chest and sat up. I looked around and I noticed that we were still in the forest. I saw Kisame on the ground dead with blood pouring out of his chest. Ameka must have killed him with her demon form. Itachi wasn't any where in sight. I slowly looked towards Ameka and gazed at her. I had to admit that she had a beautiful body. I slowly stood up and picked Ameka up in bridle Style. I headed towards the village but then stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't know the way! I sighed and looked around for shelter. I found a small cave. I set Ameka against the wall and covered her with my shirt. I left the cave and went back into the forest looking for some wood. I came back and started to light the fire. It took awhile for it to light but I at least got a small fire going. I looked at Ameka and notice that she was shaking. I sighed and picked her up and sat her between my legs and my arms wrapped around her stomach. She still had the shirt wrapped around her. It was a very awkward position but at least she wouldn't be cold. I had to wait until she woke up so we could get out of this damn forest. It seemed like hours until she started stirring. I looked at her and her eyes slowly opened. She groaned and moved her hand up to her head. "Ameka," I whispered I her ear.

"What! Huh! Who's there," She yelped as she pushed my hands from her. She jumped up and stood in front of me, holding the shirt close to her body. Her eyes widened. "Gaara!" She screamed. She bent down and gave me a huge hug and lightly kissed me on the cheek. I was slightly startled by her reaction but even more shocked by her kiss. She got off me and stood up holding a hand out to me. I slightly smiled and grabbed her hand. She helped me get up. Then I noticed she looked down at my chest.

"Gaara! You're alright and your wound is gone too!" she said excitedly.

I nodded my head slowly. She looked up and looked around the cave.

"Why are we here?" she asked. "Don't tell me you don't know the way back?"

"Well I… Actually I don't," I said quietly. She sighed and grabbed my hand pulled me towards the entrance of the cave.

"Gaara thanks for everything," She said giving me a sweet smile. I just then I remembered my dream. Ameka was the one who needed my help. Then who loved me still? We quickly made it to the walls of Suna and jumped over it. Ameka and I could see the sun rising in the distance. It was maybe about 5 or 6 in the morning. "Wow! The sunrise looks beautiful," She gasped as we headed into the streets of Suna. I had to admit that it did look quite cool. I noticed that we were closer to the house. A few minutes passed and we to the house and I opened the door. We silently went into the house. I saw Kankuro and Temari sleeping on the couch. I followed Ameka up stairs to her room. Before she went in she turned to me.

"Gaara I'm glad that you are ok and thank you again," Said as she gave me a small hug. I nodded and for some reason hugged her back. We said our good nights and I went back to my room, but not to sleep. I noticed that Shakaku was oddly quiet but I let the thought slip. I had a lot more things on my mind.

**Sorry this was so short and it took a while to post it up! Enjoy and PLZ REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6: Colds and Thoughts

Chapter 6 'Colds and Thoughts'

Ameka's POV

I groaned and opened my eyes. I had a horrible headache and it was probably because of yesterday. I sat up in my bed and saw Gaara leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "Um… do you have a reason to be here?" I asked trying not to sound to hard. Though it was quite difficult to when you wake up and a guy is in your room. Gaara opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I was just seeing if you were ok," he said.

"Oh! Well, I'm fine thanks to you and 'ACHU!" I sneezed and felt cold all of a sudden. Gaara stared at me with blank expression and then glared at me.

"You're not fine. You have a cold," he said simply. "Stay in your bed."

"But…'" I tried to say something but sneezed again.

"No buts. I'll get Temari to cook you something and a glass of water," he explained walking over to the door. I growled and glared at him.

"Fine," I said crossing my arms around my chest. Gaara then opened the door and stepped out. I got out of my bed and noticed a little radio on my desk and some CDs. I walked over to it and looked at the CDs. They were Rock bands and some made up CD that I've heard in my pass time, but never really paid attention to them. There were Disturbed, Metallica, and Three Days Grace. I smiled and picked up the mixed CD. I opened the CD case and put it in the CD portion of the radio. I skipped through the songs and came to one that sounded really good. It was 'Listen to Your Heart'. I went over to my bed to lie down again. I looked at the ceiling and started thinking… about Gaara.

'_If he was so cold hearted then why is he helping me so much?' _I thought. I wanted answer but I couldn't just go ask him that. Then I gazed at the ceiling. _'Would he ever return the feelings I feel for him?'_ I laughed. _'That would be impossible.'_

'**_Oh, girl, just listen to your heart. Maybe you should tell him how you feel,' _**Jenkai suggested.

I almost skipped a heartbeat. '_What the hell are you talking about. That's crazy. He would kill me,' _I said.

'**_Nonsense. You're the one who's crazy and couldn't see it. He likes you. If he didn't, then you would probably been dead the first time you laid a hand on him from that one time on the roof. You can kiss him without warning, but you can't tell him you love him?'_** Jenkai explained.**_ 'Listen to your heart.'_**

'_But love is more difficult than you think," I said._

'I know how hard it is. Don't tell me what I don't know. Honey, you need to be strong, in your heart. Tell him what you want, but you only need to tell him one thing. You love him. Love is a strong emotion. I know that, but do you? Love can go way beyond your head than you know. It goes to hugs from holding hands, kisses, and then sex. If you really loved him and he loved you, then could you do that? I'm going to leave this up to you to think about it. I'm not going to be here for you forever no matter how much I want to and you. I really wish I could talk more but I'm getting restless. We won't be strong after a while. We get old and move on. If he doesn't love you then move on. I know it will hurt. The worst you've experienced, but don't make it hurt forever. Think about this, then say what you want to say, but think twice before doing anything,' she explained. Tears grew in my eyes but I quickly swiped them away.

'That's hard and scary, but it's love. Love is what made this world. Jenkai you're the best. I couldn't have done many things without you, but you're right. I can't use you forever. I wish our life was better, but I need to stick to the future and not lurk in the past,' I said.

'That's thinking, but think right now about how you're going to get better. If you need help, there's always Temari,' she said. So many thoughts were going through my head and I couldn't think properly. I then started singing to the song.

"Listen to your heart… before you tell him good bye… And there are voices that want to be heard. So much to mention, but you can't find the words. -" I stopped and tears started rolling down my cheek. I really wished my life was better, but it was noting but fighting and greed. 'Could Gaara really love or does he just crush?' I had to tell Gaara as soon as I got better.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A couple days past and I was already better. Temari's meals were good. Gaara came up to my room a few times and we talked about our past. It was pretty dark when I got better and I walked out of my room and ran into Temari.

"Hey! Do you know where Gaara is?" I asked.

"Where do you think?" she asked and pointed up indicating that he was on the roof. I nodded my head and walked into my room and jumped on the roof. I saw Gaara sitting down with his gourd behind him and he was looking up at the sky. I smiled to myself and walked over to him. He didn't look at me and kept staring at the moon. I sat down next to him and looked at him. His blood red hair lightly blew in the wind. He then turned towards me and gazed at me. I met his gaze and then looked down with a sad expression.

"Hey Gaara? Can I tell you something?" I asked. All of a sudden he perked up and turned his attention towards me. "It's so hard and I don't know how to say it."

"Just say it," his voice was calm and sounded warm instead of cold.

'Come on girl! You can do it!' Jenkai chanted in my head. I sighed and looked up to Gaara and looked deep in his eyes. A strong chilly wind blew across the roof and I shivered.

"Lets go to my room first. Then I can tell you," I said standing up. He nodded silently and grabbed his gourd and went down to my room. It was warm in my room. I turned to face Gaara. "Gaara I….

Haha! Cliffhanger! Plz review!!


	7. Chapter 7: Love Revealed

Chapter 7 '??'

Ameka's POV

My heart started beating faster and I gazed into Gaara's eyes. His gaze fell into my eyes and I began to calm down. Gaara nodded that told me to continue. "Gaara, I…I," I began. "I Love you!" I spluttered out the words and it seemed they had stayed in the air and what I said echoed through my head. I felt light-headed all of a sudden and it felt like I was in a dream. Gaara grew tense and he gasped. He started at me and was shocked in what I had just said. Then he changed his expression and gazed at me. I couldn't meet his gaze and looked away. _'Did I do the right thing?' _I asked myself. Then I felt a strong hand grab my arm. It was warm and I felt safe as it held my arm. I turned to look directly in Gaara's eyes. I gasped as his lips crashed into mine. Suddenly I was against the wall. My heart was beating faster than it ever did. Though I did not panic or push him away, but I only put my hand on the back of his neck and rested it there. The kiss seemed forever and it was only a couple minutes that it had lasted. Gaara broke the kiss and gazed at me. I met his gaze and I was as red as an apple. No! Even redder! I tried to say something, but Gaara shushed me.

"I understand Ameka. For I feel the same way. I knew that when I first met you, I couldn't let you die. Something held me back and now I know what had held me back. Love. I've never felt it before and now I know how it feels. My soul has been healed because of you. Thank you Ameka. Thank you so much," he whispered the last line and kissed me again. This time the kiss was stronger and I didn't feel rushed, shy, or scared for the first time in my life. I only felt one thing; Compassion. It seemed like Gaara was a whole other person. I felt his tongue on my lower lip and his strong hand that held on my waist. His hair was soft, but still messy. Then all of a sudden my emotions, feelings, came flying back into me. This time I broke the kiss.

"I thought you would never feel the same way. I was lost and the only reason why I lived was my friends and you, but I don't know if I can do this. I'm scared Gaara," I explained getting flash backs from my childhood. There was so much pain and horror.

"It's okay. I'm not going to do anything to rush or make you do anything you don't want to do. We can wait. I don't mind. I don't even have much interest in those kinds of things. I won't let anything happen to you," he explained. I looked deep into his eyes. His gaze was soft and it made me feel happy and forget all the bad things the happened to me. His eyes. So soothing. I hugged Gaara tight and tears began to fall from my cheek. I felt very warm as Gaara wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head into his chest and breathed in his scent. I did not smell of sand or blood, but it smelled sweet (not sweat, plz don't mistake it as that! Okay!). It was something I have never smelt before. I wished that we could stay like this forever, but I was tired and needed some rest. I lifted my head and smiled at Gaara and yawned. "You should be going to bed. Get your rest," Gaara said. I nodded my head and let go of Gaara as he let go of me. I walked over to my bed and pulled my covers over me. Gaara watched me and then he… smiled! He walked up to the side of my bed and gave me a peck on the cheek. I had a sad smile on my face and grabbed Gaara's arm. He looked down at me puzzled. I blushed.

"Um, I was wondering if you could sleep with me. I know you can't sleep, but I'd really feel better if I fell asleep next to you," I explained. My voice was quite and my cheeks got red. Gaara slightly chuckled and nodded his head.

"Whatever makes you happy," he said simply. I sat up in my bed and scooted over so there would be a place for Gaara. He got on the bed and lay down next to me. I lay down as well, but instead of using my pillow I used Gaara's chest as a pillow. I could hear his heart beating and the rhythm from it. Gaara was warm and I soon fell into a deep sleep.

_Dream:_

_I stood in the middle of my ruined village. Fires were still burning and the only house that was still standing. Powerful energies of chakra came off of it. I walked to the house and opened the door. It creaked and I stepped inside. There stood my father. Tears began to form in my eyes. He glared at me and only said one thing, "Monster!" I fell to my knees. My head started hurting like hell. I looked up at my father, but then he disappeared and a huge dragon appeared and it was Jenkai. Her eyes glowed red and she roared. "It's all your fault. You'll never be loved! You monster!" A voice echoed through my head and it belonged to my father's. I screamed and tears began falling from eyes. Then a man who I never wanted to see in my life ever again appeared right in front of me. I gasped._

"_No, no! Please stay away. Not again, no, no!" The man who rapped me many years ago stood right in front of me. He smirked and bent down to my level and whispered something in my ear._

"_It's okay, little girl. I could always make it feel better, I love… the way you tasted," he chuckled and I screamed so hard. So many bad memories flowed through my head. I couldn't take it anymore._

_End of dream… or should I say, nightmare._

"No," I yelled and I sat up in an instant. Warm arms then wrapped around me and I tensed.

"It's okay, I'm here for you. I won't let anyone hurt you," Came Gaara's warm voice. I started crying right there and turned to face Gaara and buried my face in his chest.

"H-he came… again," I cried. "I don't want it to happen again." Gaara hugged me tighter and he understood. "M-my father he told me I was a-a… monster and that I would n-never be loved."

"Your father reminds me of my father, but don't ever listen to anybody who ever says that. I love you and only you," Gaara said softly. I stopped crying and looked up at Gaara. I kissed him and he kissed me back.

"Gaara?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't leave me. Never," I said quietly as he held onto me. He smiled at me and nodded his head.

"I would never do such a thing," he said. "Even if it betted on my life."

"I love you," I said quietly.

Gaara's POV

'_Could you please let me sleep tonight, without beating me up?' _Gaara pleaded.

"**_That would be no problem for me.' _**Shakaku said quietly.****Gaara was puzzled with Shakaku's answer and the way he acted.

'_A-are you ok?'_ I finally managed to say.

'**_She's beautiful when she sleeps, isn't she? Jenkai. Oh would I do anything to be her mate.' _**Shakaku whispered in a very sad tone. Gaara felt guilty of this, because not only he loved Ameka, he couldn't have to courage to totally prove his love to her.

'_How can I tell her directly that I love her? I want to be more than just those boyfriend things.' _Gaara explained to Shakaku.

'**_That's exactly how I feel, but I can't help you on this one dude. I can't be Jenkai's mate unless you confess your love with proof and marry her.' _**Shakaku said still keeping his eyes on the beautiful black dragon. Gaara sighed and still held Ameka in his arms; soon sleep took over them both.

**What a sweet chappy! Plz review!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Nekon

Chapter 8 'Nekon'

Normal POV

Ameka's eyes slowly opened to see sea green eyes gazing at her. She jumped up suddenly and noticed it was just Gaara. She sighed and smiled at him. "Good morning to you too," Gaara chuckled.

"Sorry, I was a little startled," She said hugging him.

'**_We better get out of here.' _**Jenkai said in a shaky voice.

'_Why? What's wrong it sounds like you were just scared out of your scales.' _Ameka asked.

'**_It's him. Nekon. No, how could he have cam back.' _**Jenkai was now shaking violently.

'_Jenkai? Jenkai, who's Nekon. What do you mean what's going on.' _Jenkai was starting to make Ameka worry. "Something's wrong with Jenkai. She keeps on talking about some Nekon dude," Ameka told Gaara. Gaara was now puzzled and looked strangely at Ameka.

'**_Oh, no! Nekon. Not him.' _**Shakaku, just like Jenkai, started shaking as well.

"Shakaku says something about him too," Gaara said as he stood up from the bed. _'Who is this Nekon guy. If he's any threat I have to get Ameka away.' _Gaara asked Shakaku.

"**_You don't want to mess with this demon. I can sense him in our area around Suna. The most evil and powerful demon of all. Jenkai's great grandmother and mine both fought him a long time ago. We thought he died, but I guess not. You need to evacuate the whole village. Nekon could destroy with in a matter of seconds," _**Gaara allowed Shakaku take over his body so he could explain the situation to all of them. Gaara gasped and Shakaku was once back in his mind.

"I need to get you out of here," Gaara said grabbing Ameka's arm, but Gaara didn't notice yet that Jenkai was in control.

"**_Now, you just wait a minute there boy! We're going to fight this thing! I don't care how powerful it is. Ameka and I aren't that weak," _**Jenkai said pulling out of Gaara's grip. Gaara backed up a little. He knew Jenkai wasn't weak and he didn't want to get any injuries from her either.

'_You don't have to be so harsh.' _Ameka told Jenkai. Then Gaara's eyes flashed yellow and he smirked. Ameka chuckled and Jenkai knew what as going to happen. _'Looks like your touch brought out Shakaku.' _

"**_Aw, shit," _**Jenkai said cursing under her breath as Shakaku slammed her against the wall. (If you haven't noticed Jenkai has taken over Ameka's body and Shakaku has taken over Gaara's too). **_"Now, now Shakaku. You're not going to do anything, right? Don't forget, this is still Ameka's body. Gaara would be mad if you injured Ameka any," _**Shakaku only smirked and pressed Gaara's body against her so she couldn't escape.

"**_Jenkai, you know I have feelings for you and you have feelings for me," _**Shakaku said starring straight into Jenkai's bright red eyes. Jenkai smirked.

"**_Smart little raccoon! I do, but now isn't the time. Wait until Ameka and Gaara is ready," _**Jenkai explained kissing him on the lips. Shakaku nodded and backed away from her.

'_I heard that!" _Ameka yelled at Jenkai. Gaara and Ameka then changed into their normal selves. "Damn, our demons have some screwed up minds. Come on. We have to find that demon," Ameka explained and Gaara nodded his head. Ameka and Gaara never knew what they were really up against and _could _cost them their lives. Ameka took Gaara's hand and they both rushed down to Temari and Kankurou. Temari and Kankurou were sparring a little in the living, but stopped dead in their tracks when Gaara and Ameka came running in. Temari immediately started cracking up and Kankurou started chuckling. Gaara and Ameka were a bit puzzled and then they both noticed they were still holding hands. Ameka blushed and pushed Gaara's hand away. Gaara quickly turned his head away, flushed.

"Yah! You go little bro," Kankurou said smiling.

Gaara cursed under his breathe. "We don't have time for this. We need to get the people away from this village as far as possible," Gaara growled.

"What! Why? What's happening?" Temari wouldn't stop with the questions and Ameka started shouting.

"THERE'S GOING TO BE A FUCKING POWERFUL DEMON RAGING THROUGH THIS VILLAGE IN A MATTER OF SECONDS," Gaara was slightly shocked the way Ameka yelled at them. "Now come on!" They all headed out and went around the village telling everyone to go the entrance of Suna. They obeyed and soon everyone was at the gates. Gaara looked down at all the confused people.

"I know you are all confused why I brought you here," Gaara shouted over all the people. (Kinda weird seeing Gaara standing there all proud and shouting over _his _village!) "There is a powerful demon near bye and we are all going to leave until this demon is destroyed. Kankurou and Temari are going to lead you all to Kohona. Ameka and I are going to try to destroy this demon with ours," Gaara explained and gasps and murmurs rippled through the people. Gaara turned to Temari and Kankurou and nodded his head and Temari started directing the people out of Suna. Gaara then turned to Ameka. "Come on. We've got to find this damn demon," he said. Ameka nodded her head and they both headed towards the nearest forest where a huge chakra was lurking. The forest was dark and moist, compared from outside of the forest. They were heading closer to the chakra and Ameka started shaking uncontrollable. Gaara stopped and wrapped his arms around Ameka. "It's going to be alright," He said softly kissing Ameka on the forehead. She shook her head and trembled and pointed over to a near by tree. Gaara looked over to the tree and felt the chakra from behind it. Little red beady eyes appeared from the darkness and a small black cat jumped out from the dark, slightly startling Ameka. Then Ameka smiled to herself.

"How could this cute little cat have such chakra?" Ameka asked breaking out of Gaara's embrace. Ameka starred into the eyes of the cat and it seemed to mesmerize her. Gaara grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Stop something's wrong," he said. Ameka starred back at Gaara and then at the cat. The cat's fur was growing longer and it was getting bigger…

**Hmm… You don't know what's coming up now!! It was slightly boring, but the next two chappies will be the best and saddest! ** ****


	9. Chapter 9: Escape

Chapter 9 'Escape'

The black cat grew very large and its fur was longer and its tail just kept on growing. Its fangs were dangerously sharp and long. Its eyes were so evil, it frightened Gaara and Ameka. Ameka started up in horror as two more tails popped out of its first one, making it look like the cat a had a pitch fork as a tail. Huge spikes grew out of it's back and its ears grew massive! Drool began spilling out of its mouth. It was so revolting. Blood lined his lips and teeth. I loud growl came deep from its throat. Its paws were massive and the claws grew to a deadly length. It could kill Gaara and Ameka with one blow, Sand shield or not.

"N-Nekon," Ameka gasped. Gaara looked at Ameka and then looked up at Nekon. He was scarier that Shakaku, even Gaara was scared. (A/N: If you're not scared of this thing/demon then just picture the scariest black cat you can!) "We can't fight this thing!"

"Well, it's too late now," Gaara choked. Death was starring right at them and it slowly came closer. Then it pounced. "Move," Gaara grabbed Ameka and jumped out of Nekon's way before he had a chance to get them. Then out of nowhere a huge orange fox with nine tails tackled Nekon and pushed him to the ground. _'Kyuubi! Naruto you are one life saver.' _Gaara smirked to himself as Kyuubi turned to face Ameka and Gaara.

"You two! Head to Konoha," The deep growling voice sounded from the back of Kyuubi's throat.

"How did you know we were in trouble," Ameka managed to ask one question to the orange demon. Kyuubi's huge nose stuck in Ameka's face. Gaara was about to jump at Kyuubi for him being so hostile towards Ameka, but stayed in his spot giving Kyuubi a death glare. Kyuubi noticed this and wiped one of his tails towards Gaara, but didn't hit him. It was only a warning.

"You girl are annoying and you just said one thing. The Uzumaki kid will explain everything later. Now get going!" He snarled, pushing Ameka to the ground with his nose. Luckily Gaara caught her before she hit and picked her up in bridle style and jumped off leaving Kyuubi with Nekon. Kyuubi turned to Nekon and snarled while Nekon gave him a hiss.

"You stupid fox. You made me miss my chance of killing those two stupid demons," Nekon snarled. Kyuubi sneered and jumped at Nekon, jaws wide open and then he bit his leg. Nekon hiss and extended his claws and striked Kyuubi across the face hard. Kyuubi yelped and released Nekon's leg and fell backwards. Blood trickled down Kyuubi's nose and spluttered on the ground. Kyuubi growled at Nekon and leaped high in the air. Nekon followed him, hatred burning inside of him…

Gaara carried Ameka as they headed towards Konoha. "Thank you for saving me back there," Ameka moved upward and gave Gaara a peck on his cheek. Gaara flushed and looked down at her.

"I would never let you die," he snorted pressing his lips against Ameka's. Ameka kissed him back and then broke the kiss and cuddled in his arms. Gaara inwardly smiled to his self and gazed at Ameka as they flew through the trees. Soon Gaara ran into his people and saw Temari and Kankurou leading them. Gaara jumped in front of Temari and Kankurou and set Ameka down. Temari awed at the sight of Gaara carrying Ameka and then actually setting her down gently. Gaara shoot a glare at her and her cocky smile was wiped off her face.

"So Naruto saved you guys. He was heading to the mist village when he ran into us. Luckily he offered to help you guys and ran off towards our village as Kyuubi! Kankurou explained.

"Come on we should get going," Temari, suggested. Gaara nodded and took Ameka's hand and they were off.

**Sorry this was soo short I've been really busy lately, I don't know when ill be posting up the first chappy of White Wolf, cuz I've been typing it at school and hav it saved there. But it isn't quite finished yet and I haven't had a chance to save it on a memory stick and bring it to my computer or work on it and fanfic have been giving me problems lately, so it might take a while! PLZ REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10: Get It Going!

WARNING!! There will be some sex in this chappy! So uh, well I guess that's it. If you can't handle it then don't read okay! Enjoy!!

Chapter 10 'Get It Going!

Ameka's POV

'_I wonder if Naruto's okay.' _I thought. We just arrived at Konoha waiting for Naruto to return. Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou rented a small apartment and we settled there. I didn't know what the rest of Gaara's people did and I didn't really care. I sat on the couch kind of stunned the way Nekon _greeted_ us.

"You all right," Gaara asked sitting next to me. I leaned against his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just kind of scared," I said quietly snuggling closer to Gaara's warm body. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm sure it'll all turn out good. We have to have faith in Naruto," he explained when Temari walked in. Gaara shot a glare at her when she looked at us funny.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she chuckled. I blushed and looked away. "Well, anyways, we haven't heard anything from Naruto. Just hope he comes back in one piece," she explained. "Come on, you two need something to eat." I nodded my head and Gaara and I got up. Kankurou, Temari, Gaara, and I went to a Raman restaurant and ate there in silence. We started heading back to the apartment when we passed the gates. We stopped in front of them and the gates were wide open. I gasped at what I saw.

"Naruto!" I cried. I ran over to him and caught him before he fell unconscious. He was bloody all over. He had deep cuts or gashes on his arms and legs and there was a hole through his shoulder. I gently set him on the ground. "We've got to get him to the hospital!" I yelled. Gaara and the others rushed to my side and they helped carry Naruto to the hospital. His heartbeat was very low; I could barely feel it beating.

We got him to the hospital and sat in the waiting rooms waiting to hear how Naruto was doing. It was about 2 hours and I feel asleep on Gaara lap. I woke up to light shaking on my shoulder and slowly opened my eyes. I saw Gaara looking at me and his hand was on my shoulder. "What happened," I said quickly sitting up.

"It's okay. You just fell asleep," Gaara quietly said. "You missed out on when the nurse told us how Naruto was doing. I didn't want to wake you, but Naruto's doing fine. He just needs to stay here for a while," Gaara explained.

"That's good to here," I said smiling. "But why did you wake me now?"

"It's late. You slept for a long time," he said.

"Oh," I said yawning. "I guess I was really tired."

"Temari and Kankurou didn't go back to the apartment, they're going to be out pretty late. So it's just going to be the two of us," he explained.

"Cool! Peace and quiet without those guys around," I said. Gaara nodded his head and smirked. We exited the building and headed out to the apartment. We walked in the dark. Gaara's arm was slung around my shoulder. The moon was bright, but it wasn't a full moon. We got to the apartment and it was around 10:30pm. Gaara went up stairs and changed his cloths into a normal black T-shirt and baggy blue jeans. "Wow, I did sleep for long, but now I'm not tired," I said sitting on the couch. "So what are we going to do about Nekon?" Gaara set his gourd down next to the couch and sat down next to me.

"Nothing for now. It doesn't matter anyways," he said digging in his pockets. I perked up in interest wondering what he was looking for.

"Watcha looking for?" I asked.

"Something," he smirked. He pulled out a small indigo box and stood in front of me.

"W-What's that?" I stuttered. The box was beautiful and it almost glowed in the moonlight.

"Something," he repeated with the biggest smirk on his face I've ever seen. Then he slowly got down on his knees. My heart stopped.

'_No! He's seriously not going to ask me that?' _I thought.

'**_OMFG! Say it! Say it.' _**Jenkai blurted.

It was like time stopped and the words slowly came out of his mouth. "Will you marry me?" He asked holding up the box. The box slowly opened to reveal the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It was navy blue diamond, no wait! I don't know, just the most beautiful blue diamond I've ever seen!

"Y-Yes!" I yelled tackling him to the ground into a hug. Tears slowly went down my cheek as I hugged him. He hugged me back and I smiled. "I love you Gaara," I squeaked.

"I love you too. Now let me put this ring on you," he said quietly. I nodded my head and let go of him and helped him up.

"I'm sorry I did that. I just got carried away," I said blushing.

"Like I said when we first met; don't apologize, it's stupid," he chuckled as he lifted the ring from the box. He grabbed my hand and slid the ring on the ring finger (A/N: Which I'll admit, I don't really know which finger!). I blushed a deep crimson red. Gaara was then up in my face and his lips crashed into mine. He kissed me good! It was better than the one we shared before. He put his hand behind my neck and his tongue slid across the lower bottom of my lip. I knew he was begging for an entrance so I slowly opened my mouth and his tongue plundered in my mouth. I gasped. This was the first time I've ever had a French kiss before! I moaned as Gaara's tongue explored my mouth. His body was now pressed against mine and I felt that bulge in his pants that made me a little bit uneasy. He felt me tense and back up a little so that, that part wasn't touching. I then broke the kiss.

"No," I said pulling him back up against me. "I shouldn't hide from these things anymore. I need to face my pass."

"A-Are you sure?" he asked. "We don't have to, if you don't want to."

"No, I'm ready for it," I said smiling. He _smiled_ and nuzzled my neck with his nose. Then I was suddenly lifted from the ground and carried by Gaara up to his room (A/N: Gaara had his own room, so did Kankurou, and Temari and Ameka shared one!). He gently set my on the bed and leaned down and gave me a peck on the cheek. Then in a flash he was on top of me! He kissed me until we needed air then he started kissing around my neck.

Okay guys! This is where there are going to be Lemon and fluffy stuff like that! If you can't read this then you're a baby and skip it. I'll put another note up to indicate that it's over!!!! 

I moaned as his kisses led down to the collar of my shirt. Then I felt him tugging at my shirt to take it off. I blushed and slowly removed my shirt to reveal… bum, bum… okay just my bra.

'God! This is getting hot!' Jenkai hissed.

He looked at me wondering if I would let him go on. I nodded my head and he removed my bra. My nipples instantly went hard when it touched air and I gasped when I felt Gaara's mouth traveling down towards my breast. "Gaara!" I gasped as I felt his tongue on my breast. 'I can't believe he's doing this! It feels so good. How is he so good?' I thought.

'I'm sure he has his sources!' Jenkai chuckled.

Gaara suckled on my nipples for a good while and then went back up to kiss me. Slowly while Gaara kissed me I started to remove his black shirt. I finally got it off; Gaara helped a little and what I saw amazed me. He had awesome hard abs and his chest was well built. I blushed and put my hand up against his chest.

"Like what you see," he whispered in my ears

"Mmm, yes," I mumbled as I felt around his abs.

"Good, I like what I see," he said as he grabbed my breast and started caressing them. I moaned and kissed him and he moved his hand down towards my pants. My heart started beating faster, but I didn't do anything and let him continue. Slowly he unzipped my zipper of my pants and slid them off slowly. "You okay, with this?" he asked. I nodded my head. "You sure?"

"Yes, Gaara," I said as I helped him pull down my pants. I was wearing thin panties and I blushed as I felt Gaara's stare on them. I snapped out of his daydreaming as I put my hand on the zipper on his pants. Gaara grabbed my hand before I could do anything.

"Not quite yet," he chuckled. "First, let me continue." I nodded my head and brought my hand down. He slowly brought down my panties. "This might hurt," he suggested. I gasped as I felt two fingers slid into me. He slid them in very slowly though. I groaned, but it didn't hurt as much as I expected. He stopped going in any further to let me get use to it. After a while he began slowly pumping his fingers. It felt good I had to admit and I moaned. He went a little faster, but didn't go any faster than that. I liked it a lot, but he had to stop. Then I felt something wet enter this time.

'Holy shit!' I thought. Gaara had bent his head down and entered his tongue into me. "G-Gaara!" I said in shock. I moaned with pleasure as he started to move his tongue around inside of me. He licked everything around there and then after a while he started suckling on my opening. I moaned again. "Gaara, don't stop," I pleaded. He continued sticking his tongue in and out and suckling in a coupe places, but soon he had to stop. I put on a pouting face. "Panda-kun," I pouted.

"You want to get to the real part, right?" he asked. I slowly nodded my head. "Good." I helped Gaara pull his pants off. He was wearing plain black boxers with little moons on it. I almost laughed, but I held it in. I swear he was so ripped; I have to call him dead sexy! He kissed me again and gave me butterfly kisses on my neck while I pulled down his boxers. I blushed soo red at what I saw. Of coarse there was his manhood. "Are you positive?" he asked as I slightly pulled apart my legs.

"Yeah, Gaara. I'm positive," I said smiling.

"Alright, here it comes," he said. I gulped and nodded my head. "This will hurt, okay." I nodded my head and closed my eyes. "Just relax," he almost whispered at that part. I then felt the tip of his member on my opening. Then he slowly entered. He tried as gentle as he could. It hurt a lot, but I kept my tears in. Deeper he went and the pain slowly subsided. I heard him grunt when he stopped. He couldn't go any further now. He rested it there for a while and then he went slow, coming up and then down. It hurt a little at first, but then the pain eased and the pleasure increased. "You okay," he asked.

"Yeah, " I panted.

He went a little faster and the pain was totally gone. It felt good that Gaara was inside of me. I moaned and Gaara slowly went faster by every minute.

"Oh, Gaara!" I moaned. Gaara grunted slightly and smirked. He went harder and faster. I was almost at my end and Gaara just kept going faster. Then it was gone and Gaara stopped and fell beside me panting.

Okay it stopped you can go on reading if you skipped that part!!

"You… Okay?" he asked as his eyes drooped.

"Yeah," I said snuggling close to him. Gaara pulled the covers over us and he wrapped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close to his bare chest.

"Lets get some sleep," he said in my ear as his hot breath trickled down my neck.

"Mmm," I mumbled half awake. Soon we both fell into a deep sleep. I hoped no one would find us like this.

I know it sucked, but it was my first Lemon, Plz no flames! PLZ review!!


End file.
